


A Wicked Witch

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A muggle has an unfortunate encounter with Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/)**knockturn_elite** Muggle perspective challenge.

One moment there had been nothing but sidewalk in front of Kara, and the next there was a woman standing in what she was sure had been an empty space a moment before. Only after her eyes registered the woman did her ears ring with the crack of her appearance. It wasn't as if she had walked quickly-- no. She had just _appeared_. Kara glanced back and forth along the sidewalk, wondering if anyone else had noticed, but on this Sunday evening in a deserted part of town, Kara was quite alone. Or she had been, prior to the woman's appearance.

Kara opened her mouth-- whether to speak or scream she never knew. The woman raised a wooden stick and spoke some words, and then Kara was falling to the asphalt. She couldn't move, but she saw the woman-- a nest of black hair flying around her head. The mysterious woman leaned over her, sneered, and then was gone.

When Kara was able to move some ten minutes later, she decided she must have tripped and hit her head. After all, not even in London, as eclectic as it was, would a wicked witch pop out of mid-air and curse you.


End file.
